


Ditinggalkan!

by VeroChan801



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akainu 55 tahun, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dengan Roger juga, Dragon dan Luffy bersaudara, Luffy 21 tahun, Luffy dari Brazil, M/M, Pemakaman, Perbedaan usia, Pernikahan sesama jenis, Sabotase, Sakazuki dari Jepang, Sakazuki itu baik, Saya bingung harus menulis tanda apa lagi, sosial media
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroChan801/pseuds/VeroChan801
Summary: Luffy kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Dan sekarang.. lebih parah lagi!
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/ Monkey D. Luffy, Coby/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 3





	Ditinggalkan!

Rasanya.. Baru kali ini Luffy mengalami kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Dan parahnya lagi melebihi kesedihannya di tinggal oleh dua orang keponakan dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang langsung merenggut nyawa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di mana usianya sendiri tidak jauh beda dengan usia kedua keponakannya tersebut. Ya.. Ace dan Sabo meninggal tepat di hari kecelakaan naas itu. Mereka meninggalkannya sendiri, selamanya.. di dunia yang fana ini.

.

.

Air mata.

Di mana ratusan bunga mawar di letakkan dan dukungan di berikan dengan suka rela.

Hanya kata bersabar dan tabahkan hatimu.

Pakaian hitam. Wajah yang berpaling lalu pasukan angkatan laut yang dengan perlahan-lahan mengucapkan kata pamit.

.

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka sebelum akhirnya kembali tertutup dan membuat Coby menoleh karenanya. Wajah pria muda tersebut terlihat sembab walau beberapa gadis yang disinyalir adalah penggemarnya terlihat gagal menenangkan kesedihan pria muda tersebut. Tentu saja. Memangnya, siapa yang tidak bersedih jika di tinggal oleh orang tua kandung yang nyatanya hanya tersisa satu-satunya?

.

"Di mana Luffy?"

"Ada di kamar. Dia tidak mau kemari dan terus mengurung diri selama seharian."

Benar!

Untuk apa dirinya datang ke tempat yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

Padahal.. Ini 'kan rumahnya juga.

"Bersabarlah Coby. Kau masih punya Luffy dan anggota keluarga Monkey D. lainnya yang akan merawatmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku sudah dewasa Dragon-san. Terimasih atas bela sungkawa, tawaran dan juga dukungan anda."

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain tangan yang menepuk pundak dan kaki yang kembali melangkah.

Perlahan, pintu kembali terbuka hanya untuk menampakan gerangan seorang pria muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang terlihat menangis hingga isakannya memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Tiada kata yang terucap selain Dragon yang mulai mendekat dan membuat pria muda tersebut menoleh sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk pinggang si pria dengan sangat erat.

"KENAPA INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU, KAK!?" Pertanyaan yang sederhana namun, Dragon terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sabarkan dirimu, adikku. Mungkin.. ini memang jalan yang harus kalian pilih."

"Jalan yang harus kami pilih?"

"..."

"Maksudmu aku harus tetap hidup sedangkan suamiku pergi ke akhirat sana tanpa bisa ku temani, begitu?"

Air mata. Rintihan sakit dan pertanyaan yang keluar tiada henti.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sama.

"KENAPA?"

Dan tetap pertanyaan yang sama.

"Luffy.. Aku—

"Kenapa aku tidak lahir lebih awal? Kenapa aku tidak berbeda usia denganmu sekitar lima atau sepuluh tahun? Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa? JAWAB AKU, DRAGON?!"

"..."

Perdebatan yang tiada henti bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan datangnya seorang pria tua yang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan. Pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat kusut. Mungkin— dia buru-buru datang kesini.

"Luffy."

"Kenapa usia pernikahan kami hanya berjalan tiga tahun lamanya." Dan pertanyaan terakhir Luffy langsung membuat pak tua Garp memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian muncullah Roger yang terlihat langsung terpuruk ketika dirinya melihat keadaan sang adik bungsu. Tentu saja. Rasanya, Roger jadi teringat pada masa lalu. Masa di mana dirinya kehilangan seorang istri tercinta dan kedua anak tersayang dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis.

"Jawab aku! Hiks!"

Perlahan, kedua lutut mulai tertekuk sebelum akhirnya tubuh terjatuh dan berakhir dengan menghantam lantai. Isak tangis makin menjadi dan Garp berusaha mendekati putra bungsunya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Sabarkan dirimu, Luffy."

"Kenapa Sakazuki meninggalkanku begitu cepat, Ayah? Hiks! Aku masih sangat mencintai dan merindukan perhatiannya. Aku ingin dia kembali! Buat Sakazuki membuka matanya lagi untukku, Ayah! Ku mohon!"

Air mata yang makin deras mengalir dan Coby yang terlihat mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Ini hanya masalah takdir, Nak. Mungkin— ini adalah jalan terbaik untumu. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kata Coby kau sudah tidak keluar dari kamar selama seharian. Kau pasti sangat lapar. Kita bisa cari makanan nanti."

Hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapat sebelum akhirnya Luffy kembali bangkit dan melangkah pergi dari kamarnya sendiri. Dragon dan Roger berusaha mengejar walau Garp terlihat menahan gerakan kedua putranya tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya sendiri. Coby di sisi lain hanya bisa membuka jalan. Ia terlihat menjauh dan mempersilakan sang Ayah lain untuk pergi ke ruang utama.

Ya... Ruang utama. Ruang tempat di mana jasad sang suami ada dan langsung membuat Luffy terduduk tepat di depan peti mati suaminya sendiri.

"Sakazuki.. Kembalilah! Hiks.." Hanya hening yang terjadi, tanpa ada jawaban atau gerakan sederhana berupa kedipan mata. Perlahan, Luffy mulai merayap. Ia terlihat membuka peti mati di depannya hanya untuk membuatnya makin banjir air mata.

Pipi yang basah, wajah yang memerah dan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tangan dari mendiang suaminya tersebut.

"Siapa yang akan merawat pohon bonsai jika kau tidak ada, Sakazuki? Siapa yang akan memintaku membawakan gunting jika kau tidak ada? Sudah cukup dengan kau yang hanya bisa menemuiku sebulan sekali. Aku merindukanmu, Sakazuki. Jika tau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lebih awal aku tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kakiku di negara Jepang ini."

.

Ingatan yang terlintas.

Kala liburan sekolah di lakukan dan perjalanan di tawarkan ke Negara Sakura.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang terbelalak kaget, sorakan bahagia dan rencana yang mulai di siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Kebetulan sekali. Ingin rasanya, Luffy segara berlibur ke negara Sakura tersebut. Sebab, beberapa bulan lalu ia mendapat seorang teman baru yang berasal dari negara tesebut lewat sosial media. Siapa tahu mereka berdua bisa bertemu kapan-kapan. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat mengasyikkan mengingat Luffy selalu di tolak jika ingin dikirimkan sebuah gambar berupa sebuah foto wajah dari si bocah Marinir tersebut.

.

Suka cita, nyanyian indah dan seorang guru yang mengajarkan murid-murid dari Negara Samba tersebut untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Jepang.

Hanya dua hari.

Namun sanggup membuat Luffy meninggalkan negara asalnya.

.

.

Suara gunting yang berbunyi. Dahan-dahan kecil yang berjatuhan dan kedua bola mata Luffy yang perlahan mulai terbelalak sepenuhnya.

Di sana. Di sebuah rumah. Luffy dapat melihat seorang pria yang kiranya sama dengan usia kedua kakaknya sedang terduduk di depan sebuah pohon kerdil yang terlihat sedang di pangkas dengan hati-hati.

Sangat lembut, baik hati dan penuh kasih sayang.. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Luffy kala itu. Sampai kedua mata mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain dan membuat Luffy malu luar biasa.

Sebuah senyuman yang di berikan sebelum akhirnya tangan kembali bergerak untuk memotong beberapa dahan yang terlihat tidak sesuai.

Jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang dan lagu-lagu dalam bahasa jepang yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

"Suki!"

Dan sang pria paruh baya pun kembali menoleh dengan kedua mata yang juga ikut terbelalak.

Hasilnya, wajah Luffy kembali memerah dengan warna yang terlihat lebih tua. Apa dirinya salah mengucapkan kata sapaan seperti selamat siang?

Hanya kekehan yang menjadi balasan diikuti tangan yang menepuk zabuton kosong di sebelahnya untuk mempersilakan sang turis asing nan manis untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan alhasil kulit wajah Luffy pun berubah semakin matang karenanya.

.

.

.

Kenangan lama. Di mana kencan dilakukan keesokan harinya dengan kamus berjalan seperti Coby.

Rasanya.. Lucu juga.

Apalagi saat mereka berdua ditinggalkan oleh Coby yang saat itu hendak pergi ke toilet. Di mana gerakan tangan menjadi isyarat bagi mereka berdua untuk berkomunikasi.

Dan imbasnya, Luffy dimarahi banyak guru karena berpisah dari rombongan nya sendiri selama seharian.

Memangnya.. siapa yang peduli?!

.

Hari kepulangan.

Rasanya Luffy enggan melakukannya. Ia terlihat menolak dan kabur dari rombongannya yang hendak pulang sore itu.

Luffy melarikan diri namun, malah bertemu dengan sang pria tercinta yang hendak pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Sergaam angkatan laut. Seragam yang terlihat sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Em? Mau pulang." Dan pertanyaan Sakazuki dengan kamus barunya langsung membuat Luffy berbunga senang.

.

.

Kenangan indah.

Kenangan ketika dirinya menikah dan semua orang memberi selamat.

Kenangan bahagia. Di mana hati berbunga senang dan janji suci telah selesai di laksanakan.

Tentu saja.

Ini kebahagiaan yang begitu tak ternilai harganya bagi Luffy.

Sebuah kecupan lembut lalu wajah yang kembali menyiratkan rona merah.

"Shishishi!"

.

.

Sudah beberapa tahun mereka berdua membangun rumah tangga yang baru. Mereka berdua terlihat selalu saling mengucapkan kata rindu dan cinta, bercanda ria, melakukan hal yang romantis, berjalan-jalan bersama bahkan saling memperhatikan sang putra satu-satunya. Tidak masalah mereka berdua sama-sama pria toh Coby juga sudah Luffy anggap anak sendiri. Yang penting mereka semua tetap rukun, saling menyayangi dan tetap bersama selamanya.

Tak hanya itu namun, di tahun-tahun itu pula, Luffy terlihat selalu mengunjungi sebuah makam yang mana menjadi tempat tidur bagi mantan istri suaminya tersebut.

Di mana sepucuk bunga di simpan dan do'a di panjatkan setelahnya.

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore. Udara malam tidak akan cocok untukmu."

"Shishishi. Tentu."

Hebat bukan? Luffy sekarang dapat mengerti bahasa suaminya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang." Dan pelukan Luffy pada tangan sang suami langsung membuat Coby menoleh dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin... ia tidak mau tertinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ya.. dua orang tua kembali. Pasangan hidup ayahnya yang baru.

.

.

Air mata..

"Hiks." Dan prasangka jika sang suami kini ada bersama istri pertamanya kembali.

"KEMBALILAH SAKAZUKI!" Dan permintaan Luffy hanya berdampak pada lilin yang tiba-tiba mati tanpa sebab.

Asapnya perlahan melayang dan menghilang ketika angin berhembus dengan sangat lembut.

"Kembalilah, suamiku! Hiks!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terasa lebih menyakitkan bagi Luffy.

Karena ia harus melepas Sakazuki selamanya tanpa bisa di cegah barang sedikitpun. Luffy sampai menangis histeris yang mana kedua saudaranya mencoba menenangkan dibantu Coby juga ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya nisan dapat berdiri dengan kokoh. Dupa mulai di nyalakan dan foto sang suami terlihat ada di pelukan Luffy sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang, Luffy."

"Tinggalkan aku, kak. Aku masih ingin menemani suamiku." Tidak ada bantahan. Selain kaki yang mulai melangkah dari area pemakaman diikuti oleh Garp yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berucap. Sekarang di pemakaman tersebut hanya tersisa Roger lalu, Luffy dan juga putra tirinya.

"Kalau begitu— aku juga harus pulang duluan, Luffy." Tidak ada balasan, selain Luffy yang mulai mengangguk pada perkataan kakak tertuanya yaitu, Roger.

Hanya hening yang terjadi.

Sampai Coby membuka suaranya.

"Luffy.. Ayo kita pulang."

"Coby."

"Kau tahu? Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan dari Ayahku di pemakan ini. Dia bersedih karena dia tak sanggup melihatmu terus menangis."

"..."

"Sekarang.. Ayo kita pulang, kau terlihat sangat kurus hari ini."

"... Andai aku lahir lebih awal mungkin aku akan dapat bersama dengan ayahmu lebih lama dan menjadi orang tuamu lebih cepat juga."

"Hehehe.. Kau benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini takdir. Takdir jika Ayahku harus mengalami serangan jantung dan meninggal di tempat kerjanya."

"Setauku Sakazuki tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung."

"Sabotase kadang dapat di lakukan Luffy. Termasuk dengan kematian Ayahku."

"... A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya Luffy.." Coby mulai berucap lembut. Ia terlihat mendekat seraya menggenggam tangan Ayah tirinya itu. Tak lupa foto sang ayah kandung mulai Coby singkirkan dan sontak membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget karenanya. Perlahan, kedua mata ia alihkan pada sosok sang anak tiri yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia mulai menatap bingung terutama pada genggaman putranya yang terasa sangat aneh.

"Karena Ayahku sudah meninggal.. kita jadi tinggal berdua kan?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu.. maukah kau tetap bersama denganku, Luffy?"

"..."

"Hanya kita berdua."

"..."

"Selamanya! Jadi—

"..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Luff—" 

SLAP!

Dan perkataan Coby barusan sukses membuat Lufy berdiri setelah ia menampar pipi anak tirinya sendiri.

.

Hanya keheningan yang kembali terjadi di mana kaki mulai Luffy langkahkan sebelum akhirnya menjadi suara kaki yang di pacu. Tak lupa air mata kembali mengalir dengan sangat deras diikuti suara isak tangis yang makin menyayat hati.

Geraman!

Darah yang terlihat samar, gigi yang terlihat menggertak dan ingatan masa lalu tentang dirinya yang mengaku menyukai seseorang.

.

.

"Mengaku saja, Coby."

"Tidak! Aku malu, Ayah. Biarkan saja. Lagi pula, kami hanya bertemu di jejaring sosial dan parahnya lagi kami berbeda negara."

Hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar di mana tangan sang ayah kembali bergerak untuk memangkas beberapa dahan dan daun dari pohan bonsai yang ia rawat.

"Padahal aku sudah siap menimang cucu. Kalau begitu jangan menyesal jika naksirmu itu di rebut orang, Coby."

"Hehehe. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ayah. Sungguh."

Dan pada kenyataannya naksir Coby pun memang sungguh di rebut oleh orang lain. Tepatnya.. oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri!

.

.

"Aku akan berlibur ke Jepang. Kita harus bisa bertemu, Bocah Marinir. Shishishi."

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tahu. Pasangan ini amat sangat begitu langka. Mungkin, karena mereka ini musuh bebuyutan. Setidaknya ijinkan saya membuat satu. Ya walaupun bertema AU. Btw.. saya masih banyak fiksi dengan pasangan SakaLu. Saya sedang belajar mencintai pasangan seperti mereka. 
> 
> SakaLu♡


End file.
